African-American women comprise a disproportionate amount of HIV and AIDS cases in the United States and the primary mode of transmission for this group is heterosexual intercourse. Furthermore, the majority of newly reported HIV infections occur among young women under 25 years of age. As such, significant efforts to curtail the spread of HIV should target the sexual health, knowledge and behaviors of African-American young women. Research on adolescents has shown that the social network is an ideal point of intervention; however, few studies have explicitly examined the social networks of African-American women and utilized these networks as the unit of intervention. The purpose of this project is to determine the role of peer influences on sexual knowledge and behavior among African-American women ages 18-25 using quantitative and qualitative methods in order to develop and pilot a culturally relevant, social network HIV" sexual health intervention. To achieve this, there are three specific aims: 1) To obtain quantitative and qualitative information of the sexual knowledge, behaviors, and attitudes of African-American young adult women; 2) To ascertain African-American young adult women's views about various components of sexual health interventions for the purpose of intervention development; and 3) To develop and pilot a culturally relevant sexual health intervention for African-American young women. To achieve these specific aims, a combination of qualitative and quantitative methods will be utilized to obtain a detailed understanding of the friendship networks of African-American young women and to examine the sexual health needs of this population. This study will take place in three stages: the Planning Phase, the Data Phase, and the Pilot Phase. During the Planning Phase, 18 African-American women will be recruited to gain in depth information about their friendship networks and to pilot the instruments that will be used in the study. During the Data Phase, approximately 80 African-American women ages 18-25 will participate in focus groups and interviews examining their sexual knowledge, behaviors, attitudes and related factors (e.g., friendship groups, psychosocial measures). From this data, a sexual health intervention targeting the friendship network will be developed. During the Pilot Phase, four friendship networks will participate in a pilot of the intervention and will be compared to four friendship networks in the control condition to examine the feasibility and impact of the intervention.